A thousand pieces
by sam carter 1013
Summary: He’s not gone, he’s not gone. Filler for The man from the other side.


Spoilers: The man from the other side.

Disclaimer: Fringe does not belong to me.

Author's note: Just short filler for "The man from the other side." Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

**********

A thousand pieces

**********

_So I will hum alone, too far from you,  
All that I say now is nothing to you,  
We will lie under different stars,  
I am where I am and you're where you are, you're where you are._

_Trespassers William_

_Different stars_

**********

She hadn't been able to sleep, his eyes embedded in her mind, that look he had given her after he woke up.

Walter said he knew nothing else beyond that.

Olivia walked hurriedly through the hospital hallways, she needed to talk to him, make sure he understood what had happened.

_She hadn't __wanted to keep the secret, but she was just as selfish as Walter. She just wanted him here._

She got to his room door and saw the nurse making the bed.

_Nononononoono_

She refuses to let panic engulf her.

"Excuse me," she addressed the nurse who was making the bed "where is the patient who was here?"

"I don't know, they just told me to clean the room." She leaned heavily on the door frame, her legs felt like Jell-O.

"Thank you." Olivia went to the nurse station clutching her gloves between her hands.

_He's not gone, he's not gone._

"Excuse me; I would like to know about Peter Bishop?" A nurse was flipping through a patient's chart.

"Who?"

"Peter Bishop, he was in room 216." The nurse went to the computer and pressed some keys.

"Mr. Bishop checked himself out three hours ago."

Olivia stood there petrified, all color draining from her face.

"Are you all right miss?"

"Yes, thank you." She walked, numbed, towards the hospital's exit, slow motion.

No, he wasn't gone, he would have called her, tell her something. But he knew that she knew.

Olivia took her cell phone out of her pocket and started to dial Broyles's number, she had almost clicked to make the call when she stopped herself.

He doesn't want to be found.

_But she could find him__!_

Not this time Olivia, he would go to the other side of the world if that meant not seeing you or Walter again.

She tried to press the key again, she just couldn't.

She was outside the hospital, leaning on a wall, he could be anywhere by now, she dialed his number several times, his name on white capital letters was mocking her: PETER BISHOP. She had written his whole name from the beginning, after she handed him his credentials, he was in her contacts list at the very beginning.

"We are sorry, but the number you dialed..." She clicked her cell phone off before the message could end; he was not going to answer.

This was all her fault, she should have told him, the moment she knew, she saw the glimmering around him, she should have told him, he would have stayed.

Olivia put her head between her legs breathing heavily.

She wasn't ready for this.

_But, __Olivia,_ the little voice in her head told her, _you were never going to be ready for this, you weren't prepared to lose him, to let him go. _She was never going to be.

She dialed again, it didn't matter he wasn't going to answer; she heard the beep to leave her message.

"Peter please, answer the phone, please, we can explain, please." She was left with no more words to say until the machine beeped again.

_She just wanted to explain._

He was never going to answer; she was never going to see him again.

He left.

He had left her.

Alone.

Olivia left a last breath out and leaned against the wall again, she walked towards the car. There was no point on a search, he knew how to hide, she had barely found him on Irak, it had just been luck.

The past year and a half had just been luck. Borrowed time.

He needed time and space to think, to process, it had been hard enough for her, but for him... he just needed time. He would come back.

She got on the SUV, it felt suddenly empty. She had planned to take him home to Walter so they could talk; she expected to have some company at this point of her day.

But she expected this, didn't she? As Walter, she had played the scene over and over again in her head, so many different scenarios: Peter saying he didn't care, he was staying, they were more important; Peter getting angry at Walter but asking her to stay, Peter screaming at her "Liar!" Peter going away.

She grabbed the wheel and started the car. She needed to tell Walter.

**********

"He's gone."

Walter dropped the pie he was holding, the glass mold shattering in a thousand pieces.

**********

She left Walter with Astrid; there were still things to do. Brief Broyles (Gog, how was she going to explain this?), look for Newton (Where?!), keep Walter out of St. Claire's.

Acceptance.

_This was going to happen Olivia. You already knew that._

**********

She took the phone out of her pocket in the darkness of the lab and started to text.

"Just tell me you are okay."

SEND

**********

Kids always had a calming effect on her. Ella was asleep in her arms; she was trying to open the door of her apartment when she felt her cell vibrate.

1 Message

She opened it, hopefully waiting for an answer. It had nothing written, nothing, but it was from him.

She ran to the window, Ella still in her arms, but there was nobody outside.

But maybe there was hope; maybe he will forgive her someday.

Maybe he will come back.

Maybe.

**********

_Oh the weight it must be light wherever you are__,  
And I know you don' t think twice wherever you are,  
And I'd ask if you're all right wherever you are,  
And do you think of me, you might, wherever you are._

**********

The end.


End file.
